Odisea entre dos mundos
by AENask
Summary: Iris Capdevila era feliz estudiando magia en España, pero tras su familia trasladarse a Londres por cuestiones de trabajo, se verá forzada a asistir a Hogwarts para acabar su educación. ¿El problema? No habla inglés, ni una gota. No sólo tendrá que enfrentarse a un nuevo idioma, si no a un sistema completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. ¿Será fácil para ella adaptarse?
1. Nuevo entorno

Me encuentro en una casa a la que todavía no me acostumbro, en un país extraño y lejos de mi hogar. Desde la ventana de mi habitación puedo contemplar Londres en la lejanía. El cielo, gris, amenaza con dejar caer lluvia. Este clima tan triste hace que eche de menos la playa todavía más.

Dejo la novela que estaba leyendo en el cajón de mi mesita de noche y camino hacia mi escritorio. Sobre éste se encuentran mi varita, mis viejos libros de texto, algunos ejercicios de matemáticas en una hoja cuadriculada y una carta. Ésta última, hechizada por mi padre para que muestre su contenido en castellano, es una invitación de la directora de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, la lista de materiales y una citación el próximo viernes para tratar un par de temas importantes sobre mi educación. Ojalá no fuese necesario, pero si voy a empezar a ir a Hogwarts, el inglés me va a ser un gran problema. Además, según me ha contado mi padre tienen un sistema de casas dónde se te elige en primer año, pero a mí me van a trasladar directamente a cuarto curso...

La voz de mi padre me despierta de mi trance al llamarme para bajar a cenar. Dejo la carta otra vez sobre el escritorio y antes de bajar me miro en el espejo que cuelga de la puerta de mi armario. Llevo varias semanas sin poder casi dormir a causa del estrés y se me nota. Mi cara está más delgada que de costumbre y a pesar de que mis ojeras no destacan debido a mi piel oliva y todas las marcas de sol alrededor de mi cara, se puede ver un sutil tono morado bajo mis ojos. Dejo de mirar mi cansado rostro y bajo las escaleras para llegar al comedor. Mientras camino por nuestro pequeño salón noto que una de las ventanas está abierta, igual que la jaula de Napoleón. Supongo que papá habrá enviado una carta o le habrá dejado salir a cazar.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —pregunto mientras me siento en mi sitio.

—Trabajando. Ha llamado hace un rato, dice que no la esperemos —responde sin mirarme, agitando su varita sin decir nada. Los platos y cubiertos vuelan hasta la mesa y se colocan de manera perfecta en su lugar—. La comida ya casi está, pon las cosas que faltan.

Me levanto a por vasos y servilletas. Después saco una botella de agua de la nevera y tras servirnos a ambos en nuestros vasos, la dejo en medio de la mesa. A los pocos minutos mi padre sirve una buena porción de lentejas a cada uno y empezamos a comer tras decir "buen provecho". Como siempre con todo lo que cocina papá, la comida está deliciosa.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hablar con McGoo… McGan… McAlgo?  
—McGonagall. Pues con tu madre presente, es la única de nosotros que domina el inglés.  
—Ya sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, ¿pero no sería más fácil que fuese a _Arellum_ vía polvos flu?  
—Iris, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, y te recuerdo que tú aceptaste. Si en el futuro quieres vivir en la comunidad mágica, estos años en Hogwarts te serían una ventaja enorme.

Exasperada, suspiro. Sé que tiene razón y que mi educación se vería beneficiada, pero si al final vivo en la comunidad _sinma_ daría igual y habría pasado años lejos de mis amigos sin motivo alguno. Jamás pensé que podría ser posible, mucho menos en plenas vacaciones de verano, pero voy a extrañar _Arellum_ , mi vieja escuela. Sé que no es la mejor escuela de magia del mundo ni nada, pero sólo en dos años consiguió que me conociese muchísimo mejor de lo que pensé que ya hacía, además de que encontré a los mejores amigos del mundo…

—¿Cuándo vamos a ir a por mis libros nuevos y todo eso? —pregunto para cambiar el tema de conversación. Pensar en mis amigos duele demasiado ahora mismo.  
—El sábado. Aunque tu madre no va a poder estar, ya ha pedido tener el viernes libre para poder hablar con McGonagall. Aunque probablemente tengas que pasar bastante rato sola —al ver mi reacción añade—. A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, pero todavía no hay avances con el banco y tendré que pasarme un par de horas en Gringotts haciendo papeleo.

—Pero papá, no voy a entender nada.

—No creo que haga falta. Tu madre va a escribir una nota que explique la situación y vas a llevarlo contigo. Cuando entres en las tiendas simplemente entrega la lista y la nota.

Odio que mamá siempre tenga un plan para todo. Nunca deja nada al azar y siempre tiene que estar todo listo con mucha antelación. Al principio, que le ofreciesen un traslado de su bufé de abogados a la sucursal de Londres, la perturbó bastante, o eso me han contado. Cuando esto pasó yo estaba en _Arellum_ y no me enteré hasta semana santa, cuando volví por las vacaciones. Según me ha contado mamá, al principio planeaba con no aceptar el traslado, pero tras hablarlo con mi padre, ambos decidieron que era lo mejor para su carrera.

—No pongas esa cara. Además, esto podría ser una buena experiencia para ti. Dentro de nada vas a cumplir 15 años. Vas a tener que aprender a ser responsable e independiente, y conseguir comprar todo tú sola, sería un gran logro. Digno de una lechuza como recompensa —me mira con una sonrisa en la cara.

Eso es trampa, sabe que desde que me enteré de que nos íbamos a mudar quiero una lechuza propia. No es que tenga nada en contra de Napoleón, lo quiero mucho, pero es lento y no me dejan llevármelo porque papá lo necesita. Una lechuza mía y sólo mía significa que puedo escribirles a mis amigos todo el año.

Después de seguir hablando del nuevo colegio y acabar de cenar, papá me desea buenas noches y va a acostarse. Mañana tiene que madrugar por su primer día de trabajo en un restaurante para magos y _sinma_. Siempre ha trabajado como cocinero y decidió que, por el simple hecho de ya no vivir en España, eso no iba a cambiar.

Recojo la mesa y cuando todo está limpio, vuelvo a mi habitación. Saco de mi mesita de noche un móvil. A pesar de que no sé muy bien cómo usarlo, es la manera de comunicarme con mis amigos. Bueno, al menos los que tienen padres _sinma_. Entre los sangrepura no es tan común ver aparatos _sinma_ , ya que sus familias suelen vivir únicamente en la comunidad mágica. Lástima no poder usarlo todo el año, pero en _Arellum_ lo único que funcionaba del móvil eran la cámara y la música. Supongo que en Hogwarts será igual.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en _Arellum_. Duele. Para distraerme pongo algo de música con el volumen bajo y enchufo el móvil para que se cargue durante la noche. Ojalá pudiese usar mi varita para cargarlo con magia, es más rápido y no afecta a la factura de la luz, pero no, hasta los 18…17, estoy en Inglaterra, no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio.

No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado mirando el techo acostada en mi cama. Apago la música, aunque en verdad ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención, y me meto entre las sábanas. Tras un rato noto que los párpados se me cierran y mi mente viaja al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar en mi historia. Sé que el primer capítulo me ha quedado algo corto, pero ya se volverán más largos. Éste es sólo para presentar a la protagonista, Iris Capdevila, e introducir un poco la historia.

Cómo ya habrás notado, hay algunos... conceptos, que probablemente no te suenen. Deja que te lo explique.  
Esta historia va a tratar sobre una maga que estudiaba en España. Ya que J. K. Rowling no ha dicho que haya ninguna escuela en españa, y me niego a aceptar que los estudiantes de España tengan que ir a Beauxbatons en Francia (¿Hola? No comparten idioma) me he inventado una escuela de magia llamada Arellum. Se llama así porque en mi mente, está situada en una isla perdida en medio del mar Mediterráneo; arenam es arena en latín y castillo, castellum. Se combinan estás dos palabras, y ¡BUM! Ya tienes el nombre del colegio. La verdad es que en mi mente no sólo hay 11 escuelas de magia en todo el mundo como Rowling afirma, si no mínimo una por idioma. Eso significa que me gusta pensar que en España hay mínimo 4 escuelas, y a pesar de que ya tengo algunas cosas pensadas para ellas, esta historia va a centrarse en Hogwarts.

El otro término que he usado es sinma. Éste es fácil. Significa muggle. Sin Magia = sinma. Corto y fácil de entender. Para mí, no tiene sentido que los términos que utilizan los británicos en inglés sean los universales, y cómo en Animales Fántasticos y dónde encontrarlos hemos visto que los estadounidenses dicen no-maj...

Cómo habrás leído en los tags, esto va a ser tras la guerra de Hogwarts. En la época en la que los hijos del trío dorado y el resto de personajes asisten a Hogwarts. La historia está ambientada en el año 2020 (¡Porque soy adivina!) para que los cursos de Iris y los hijos de Harry cuadren.

Como Iris es española, me gustaría introducir en la historias folclore y mitología del país en la historia. Lo siento si eres de Latino-américa y no puedes identificarte por esto, pero en mi historia planeo tener personajes muy diversos y distintos entre ellos, así que puede que en el futuro te lleves una grata sorpresa... si crees que mi historia merece la pena, claro está.

Y las notas de autor me están quedando demasiado largas. En el futuro esto no se repetirá a no ser que tenga que explicar algún término o concepto que me invente y por la narrativa, no tenga sentido que la explicación esté en la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. La charla con la directora

Tras muchas horas de espera y una semana que se me hace eterna, el viernes llega por fin. Estos días los he pasado sola, con la única compañía de Napoleón y mi nuevo amigo: estudios de inglés. Mamá me ha cambiado las mates por lengua y a pesar de que ya sé lo más básico, mi nivel no llega ni para mantener una conversación sobre algo que no sea el tiempo. Toda la semana me la he pasado frente a mi escritorio leyendo y haciendo ejercicios, y aun así preferiría aprenderme el diccionario de la Oxford de memoria a la charla con McGonagall. Mamá asegura que no tengo por qué estar nerviosa, que van a encontrar una solución a todos los inconvenientes de mi traslado, pero yo no estoy tan segura.

—Iris, deja de jugar con los cereales y acaba de desayunar —dice mamá mientras recoge la mesa—. McGonagall estará aquí dentro de 15 minutos y no quiero que te encuentre con la cara mal lavada y en pijama.

Incluso si de verdad quisiese acabarme el desayuno, no podría. Tengo el estómago revuelto y el simple hecho de pensar en la papilla, de algo que una vez fueron cereales y leche, que se ha creado en mi plato me dan ganas de vomitar. Pero mamá tiene una estricta política respecto a tirar la comida, así que hago de tripas corazón y me acabo "los cereales".

Después de acabar y recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa subo corriendo a mi habitación y del armario saco unos tejanos rasgados y la primera sudadera limpia que encuentro. Tras ponérmelos voy al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes, para no apestar de leche a la directora cuando llegue. Mi reflejo sigue siendo el de alguien cansado y con ganas de nada, pero intento no prestarle demasiada atención. Me recojo mi castaño pelo corto en una cola de caballo y cuando decido que estoy presentable, bajo las escaleras para ir al salón. Nada más dar los primeros pasos oigo voces provenientes de mi destino; McGonagall ha llegado.

—Ven a presentarte, cariño —la voz de mi madre suena decidida y amable.

Nada más entrar al salón, mi cuerpo se tensa al ver a una alta y delgada mujer, de aspecto mayor y estricto.

— _Nice to meet you_ —digo con voz insegura y acento muy marcado mientras extiendo la mano derecha—, _my name is Iris_.

— _Nice to meet you too, Iris_ —McGonagall acepta mi mano y la estrecha con la fuerza justa. No puedo evitar notar que sus dedos son pequeños y tiene callos en las palmas—. _I'm Minerva McGonagall, headmistress at Hogwarts._

Mi cabeza busca a mi madre inconscientemente. Entiende mi mirada de confusión y prosigue a hacer de traductora entre la directora, cuyos ojos escondidos tras unas pequeñas gafas dejaban ver amabilidad y comprensión. Ellas empiezan a conversar en inglés, y a pesar de que puedo más o menos entender el tema principal al cual se refieren, decido no prestarles mucha atención y observar a la mujer sentada en un sillón frente a mí. McGonagall aparenta unos setenta años, pero como los magos tardan más en envejecer, no puedo saber cuántos años tendrá realmente. Ha elegido una vestimenta típica para quienes viven entre los magos, pero cómica para quiénes no; una túnica granate hasta el suelo de un tejido similar al terciopelo, el pelo recogido en un moño alto y un sombrero cónico negro.

—Iris, ¿estás prestando atención?

—No —respondo con sinceridad.

—McGonagall ha ofrecido varias alternativas al problema con el inglés. La que mejor me parece es combinar una poción que te permitiría hablar el idioma perfectamente, aunque según ha comentado su abuso puede causar tartamudeo temporal, y un hechizo que te permite escuchar todo lo que oigas en tu idioma materno. Así que en la práctica hablarías inglés, pero oirías todo, incluyendo tus palabras, en español.

—Por mi bien, pero lo de la poción… ¿Tendría que hacerla yo misma? ¿Y cuánto dura el hechizo? ¿Tendría que hacerlo yo? ¿Y respecto a los deberes y exámenes? —mi cabeza está llena de dudas y preguntas que salen por mi boca sin poder yo detenerlas.

McGonagall saca su varita de un bolsillo de su gran túnica y la apunta hacia mí. A pesar de que sé que no me hará daño, mi cuerpo reacciona por cuenta propia y me tenso. Una sonrisa incómoda aparece en los de mi madre, no feliz de que una desconocida apunte un objeto extraño hacia su única hija. Tras la primera sorpresa, mi rostro se llena de confusión cuando McGonagall pronuncia un encantamiento que no conozco. No siento nada distinto, y no me doy cuenta de lo que ha pasado hasta que la directora vuelve a hablar.

—En esto consiste el encantamiento idiomático. Permite al receptor entender cualquier idioma a su alrededor, más no hablarlo. Por lo que acompañarás este hechizo con la poción de las mil lenguas.

Miro a mi madre con sorpresa, quién entiende qué está pasando y sonríe. A pesar de que puedo entender a McGonagall, ella a mí no… aunque…

—¿Puede entenderme, no es cierto? —puedo ver que su semblante serio pasa a uno divertido.

—Muy audaz por tu parte, Iris. Sí, antes de pasar por la puerta realicé el encantamiento en mi misma. Respecto a tus preguntas: este hechizo dura 24 horas, doce si lo realiza alguien con conocimientos básicos. Al empezar el curso tendrás un par de clases extraescolares con el profesor de encantamientos Filius Flitwick, quién te enseñará a dominarlo. Hasta que consigas aplicártelo tú misma, él se encargará de hacerlo. ¿Qué otras dudas tenías?

—La poción… ¿de las mil lenguas?

—Cierto. Durante tu primer año en Hogwarts se te será proporcionada por nuestro profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn, con quién también tendrás clases extraescolares. Es una poción muy complicada y exacta, por lo que no esperamos que consigas prepararlas en tu primer año, aunque si tras este no la dominas, dudo que Horace tenga inconvenientes en seguir haciéndola. Su duración es también de 24 horas.

—Eso está muy bien, ¿pero y los exámenes? ¿Y los trabajos? ¿Y los deberes?

—Esto tiene fácil solución. Hay un encantamiento que permite a los textos cambiar de idioma. Encantamiento, estoy segura, tu padre utilizó en la carta que te mandé hace no mucho, Iris.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —pregunto curiosa.

—Tu madre me lo contó mientras no nos prestabas atención.

Observo a las dos adultas frente a mí y una sensación de alivio llena mi cuerpo. Siento que este año no va a ser tan horrible como yo pensaba.

—Todavía hay dos asuntos a tratar; asignaturas optativas y tu casa. ¿Cuál quieres discutir primero?

Cierto, no recordaba que Hogwarts se regía por un sistema de casa donde sus alumnos son sorteados…en primer curso.

—La casa…

—Como supongo ya sabrás, en Hogwarts tenemos cuatro casas: Gryffindor, para los valientes; Hufflepuff, para los leales; Ravenclaw, para los ingeniosos y Slytherin, para los astutos. Normalmente el sombrero seleccionador elige a que casa pertenecerá cada alumno, pero tu caso es algo especial…

—¿Sombrero seleccionador? —la confusión se lee en mi rostro.

—Un sombrero parlante que pertenecía a Godric Gryffindor, uno de los fundadores, y cuya misión es sortear a los alumnos. Hemos decidido que tendrás que tomar parte de la ceremonia de selección junto a los de primer curso.

—¿Delante de todo el colegio? —la idea no me hace mucha ilusión.

—No serías la única. Muchos alumnos se trasladan con el curso ya empezado o varios por delante. Es algo a lo que los estudiantes ya están acostumbrados.

Suspiro aliviada.

—¿Y cuáles son las asignaturas que podría elegir?

—Estudio de runas antiguas, artimancia, estudios _sinma_ , cuidado de criaturas mágicas, adivinación y alquimia. Aunque no tendrías porqué elegir ahora mismo —veo como McGonagall saca de su bolsillo, que debe tener algún encantamiento de extensión indetectable, un pequeño libro que me entrega—. Aquí están explicadas brevemente todas ellas, además de una lista de profesiones en las que son necesarias. Al final del banquete de tu primer día, deberás decirle a tu jefe de casa con que dos asignaturas te decantas.

—Muchas gracias —sonrío con sinceridad.

—Es muy amable por darse tantas molestias con mi hija.

—No es molestia alguna, como directora hago todo lo que está en mi mano para que mis alumnos tengan una estancia agradable y placentera en Hogwarts.

Continuamos conversando las tres durante no mucho rato, cuando McGonagall dice que debe marchar y nos despedimos formalmente. Después de eso el día transcurre con normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que mamá y yo nos pasamos la tarde leyendo el libreto sobre las asignaturas optativas. Estoy segura de que voy a elegir Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, aunque no sé cuál será la segunda. Mamá me recomienda mirar qué profesiones me interesan y guiarme por eso. Pero no sé qué quiero desayunar mañana, mucho menos que voy a querer hacer durante toda mi vida.

Por la noche papá llega agotado y con ganas de cenar e irse a dormir, pero mientras le cuento todo lo que ha pasado hoy me escucha atentamente y se muestra interesado, cosa que agradezco. Sé que debe ser pesado aguantarme todos los días quejándome y buscándole las tres patas al gato, y que me apoyen ambos en esta época que se me está haciendo tan difícil me hace sentir segura. Después de eso les doy las buenas noches a los dos y me acuesto y a pesar de que conseguir dormir sigue tardando más de lo que me gustaría, esta vez no es un sentimiento de impotencia y vacío lo que me lo impide.

Hace días que no me siento tan aliviada, saber que el idioma no me va a ser un problema realmente me calma y me dan ganas de que empiece el curso, cosa que no esperaba. Hacer amigos no es algo que me cueste y con el drama del inglés fuera de juego, algo me hace pensar que mi estancia en Hogwarts estará llena de nuevas experiencias y aventuras. Aunque debería pensar en qué quiero hacer tras acabar el colegio, para que se me haga más fácil elegir la segunda asignatura… Pensando en lo que quiero estudiar, me duermo soñando con castillos y bosques fríos y nebulosos.


End file.
